Roaring Beast
by Mindless Marshmallow
Summary: Anne, struck by curiosity, records her cousin's "activity" in the living room, but gets much more than she expected. Rated M for a lemon, bondage, a threesome, and slight incest. Includes Pokemon x Human.


Anne stormed up the stairs, not even taking a breath until she had slammed the door to her room shut. The wood door shook in its hinges, and she glared at it. _Rattle, rattle, rattle_. Then someone's fist pounded on the goddamn door, their knuckles slapping against the still rattling wood. The teenager sighed, shoving her backpack onto her cushioned bed and sinking into the blankets herself.

"Anne, darling?" her mother Katie's voice called, soft and sweet, like bells ringing. Yes, that sound was soothing to Anne. "Anne, how was school? Your cousin Kayla tells me you had a bad day, sweetheart. What was bad about it?" Kayla giggled in her bedroom, connected to her cousin's. She knew that Anne would blow up once they climbed off the bus. But if Anne knew some things that Kayla did, her "sweet innocence" (Katie had never told her daughter about sex and believed she didn't know) would be ruined. Even though it already was.

"Mom, I had a bad day, and I don't want to talk about it," Anne said irritably, glaring in the direction of her cousin's room. "Like always, Mother dearest." Katie sighed, sensing the sarcasm dripping from her daughter's voice like a dewdrop dripping off of a leaf. She attempted to open the door, but no luck - it was locked tight.

"Alright, Anne." Katie said quietly, and decided to leave Anne alone. She exited the scene quickly, rushing off to the kitchen, where lunch waited for the girls. It was actually dinner, but since the girls got home later than usual high school students, their name for it was lunch. Linner, they supposed it was. Or dinch.

"Hey, Anne," Kayla whispered, clicking open the door that connected the two girls' rooms. "I shouldn't have told her. I know, you're probably mad at me. But, hey, she would have guessed it anyway, cuz!"

"Yeah, probably," Anne muttered, not looking up from the book she was "reading". She pulled it closer to her face and squinted at the many little letters floating before her. "Hey, Kayla, how's Gallade doing?"

"Oh," Kayla said quietly. "Gallade...he's, er, doing just fine, cuz." She twiddled her thumbs. Oh, damn, Katie was going to be out tonight, which meant she could fuck her Pokemon all she wanted. "Well, Anne, I'm going to be doing something tonight, so could you go to bed a little earlier than usual?" She winked at her cousin.

"No," Anne replied, curious at what Kayla had said. "What are you going to be doing?"

"Um..." Kayla's face flushed, and she twirled a strand of loose hair on one of her slender, long fingers. "Just, er, stuff. I-in..." She gulped, and it was obvious what came out next was involuntarily revealed. "In the living room." Then she gasped and covered her mouth. "I shouldn't have said that!" she exclaimed, backing away into her room. "Well, er, it's, er, not going to, uh, be in the living room. Somewhere else, Anne. Don't worry."

But the damage was done, and Anne decided to secretly spy on her cousin. She'd set up a camera in the living room when her mother left, and see what the girl was up to.

**x x x**

Anne carefully placed the small camera up on a shelf, and hurried to connect it to her laptop. It was a webcam she had received for her fifteenth birthday, and could be used for spying on others. She hadn't used it for recording herself at all; just spying on her mother and Kayla. She rubbed her fingertips together and rushed back to her room, spotting Kayla in her room as she skidded into her own room. Just before the other teen exited her own room, Anne pulled her curtains shut, also shutting both doors in her room. She sat before the computer screen, gazing at the footage shown on the laptop. She wanted to tear her eyes away as soon as she realized what was happening, but she couldn't look away. The images had her in a trance.

**[ webcam ]**

Kayla stood in the living room. She swiftly tossed Gallade's Poke Ball into the air, and there was a flash of red light. The psychic Pokemon stood still for a moment, blades crossed across his chest as his red eyes surveyed his trainer. He extended one of the blades to rub something below his waist, and a wicked smile flew across Kayla's face. When she spoke, her voice was little more than a whisper, but it filled the silent room like thunder.

"Already that turned on because of me, Gallade?" she asked, sneering at her Pokemon. Her blue eyes were alight with malice, and Gallade smirked slightly as he edged towards the teenager.

"_You know full well that no one is as experienced in sex as you, Mistress Kayla._" Gallade purred, his eyes set upon her, still. He edged closer still, so that the two were nose to nose. If Gallade even had a nose.

"Ah, Gallade, you flatter me," Kayla growled, wrapping her arms around the Pokemon's neck and squeezing him gently. She had learned how to hear what her Pokemon truly said, the bond between them was so deep. "But flattery gets you nowhere, darling."

"_Ah, if you only knew how much I truly care for you._" Gallade whispered, his lips grazing her forehead as he gently scooped her up in his arms. Depositing her onto the large table, he promptly raised his blades, and black, thick string started to unravel from nowhere. It fell onto the table, curled up into a ball like yarn. The Pokemon merely sighed, and bent over his trainer.

"I do know, thank you," purred Kayla just before Gallade lowered his lips to hers. As they kissed fiercely, trapped in an embrace, Gallade's blades fell to the teenager's sides, exploring her body.

And tearing off her clothes.

His hands (_could_ you call them hands? Anne didn't know) flew all about her body, carefully unbuttoning her cardigan to reveal a lacy black bra. He smiled into her lips, but his hands kept exploring. They unzipped her jeans and tugged them off, tossing the clothing to the side, creating a pile on the floor. She pushed him away, licking her lips seductively as he removed the matching bra and knickers from his trainer's body. Or was it his _lover's_ body?

"Darling, you need to speed things up," Kayla pouted, pulling him in for another kiss. But just before their lips met, Gallade grabbed the thick string, unraveling it and tearing pieces off, using them to tie Kayla down onto the table with it, wrapping the pieces around her wrists and feet. Kayla smiled, pushing him away again. The psychic- and fighting-type smiled too, and he crawled onto the table above her. His cock, which Anne hadn't noticed before, hung dangerously over his trainer's pink slit.

"Ah, Gallade," Kayla whispered. "Don't fuck me yet. Instead, I want a taste of that sweet, hard cock."

Gallade smiled. "_As you wish, mistress._" he snarled, crawling further up on the table, forcing his cock into (Anne was certain they were lovers now) his lover's mouth. She grinned, closing her lips over the rip as her fingers flew up his rod.

**[ back to Anne ]**

Anne, who had been "adamantly" watching the whole time, groaned as she watched Gallade thrust into Kayla's mouth. She wanted that cock in _her_ mouth. She wanted him to finger fuck her, like he was now doing to Kayla. His fingers danced in her clit while she sucked on his cock. Anne shoved the vibrator back in her own clit, pretending it was Gallade's thick, hard cock inside her. And thinking about that, she came in her pants, cum splattering onto the vibrator. Anne suddenly realized...she wanted to fuck her cousin with the dildo beside her, while Gallade fucked her. God, that would feel fucking fantastic. And she wanted her fingers pumping in Kayla's clit. She wanted her fingers on Kayla's tits, just as much as she wanted her mouth sucking Gallade's dick.

She knew just the thing to do. She sprinted out of the bedroom, thundering down the stairs with her dildo in one hand and vibrator in the other. Kayla glanced up at her, and the other teenage gave a sheepish grin, eyes filled with mischief. Kayla knew just what she wanted, and let the lustful girl join in, giving her a small but lust-filled kiss, tongue darting for her cousin's tongue. The two held each other, and Anne's clothes were soon off. Her dildo was slid onto her clit, and she was pumping the fake cock into her cousin's ass while Gallade slid in and out of hers. Gallade nipped at her shoulders, twisting her nipples. She bit Kayla's neck (gingerly at first, then harder and harder each time) and grabbed her tits at random moments.

The three of them, for what seemed like the first time in their lives, were satisfied.


End file.
